Girl With The Dragon Tattoos
by NELLA123
Summary: Robbie isn't happy with the way the others have been treating him. By chance he meets a beauty girl. Jade is getting frustrated with her ever increasing attraction for a certain Latina. JadeXTori RobbieXOC for the beginning eventually other pairing.
1. Robbie and Jade

Girl With the Dragon Tattoos

Robbie

I was sitting in the corner booth of my favorite coffee shop, lazily flipping through the apps on my Pearphone. Sipping slowly from my coffee. "Hello?" I looked up to find a mixed girl. Probably black and asian. Holding a home brought mug, which actually made the corner of my lips twitch.

"Em, hello?" I could definitely tell by the look on her face that something was bothering her.

"Hi, It's just- well I hope this isn't-" the rambling caused her to blush. She took a huge breath before starting again "Are you alright?"

Shit. I, in fact, was not alright. The whole reason I even came to this place was to clear my mind. You see recently i've been feeling well, for lack of a better word, left out. For about the last two weeks the gang, Andre, Beck and the rest of them, made it a habit to hang out without me. To be honest i'm not even sure they realize what they're doing. Whenever they were at school they all acted normal. Well to say the least I haven't exactly managed to work up the courage to call them on it. Hence again why I was at my favorite coffee shop. All of it must have been on face."Yeah, i'm fine" I finally lied, plastering on a smile I hoped looked genuine.

"Okay." she said taking the seat opposite me. We sat in silence for a few seconds. "Sorry, I didn't mean to just impose myself on you." She made a move to get up and leave but i waved her back down. It's not like i'm doing anything. "I'm Nari by the way. You see I just moved to L.A. and I don't really know anyone yet- haven't gone to school yet."

"Oh, really where are you from?"

"Well most recently Texas but I was born and raised in Korea."

"Oh really? Let me guess military?"

"Yeah, my dad is the military. He and my mother met when he was stationed in Korea. How did you know?"

"You're not the only military baby here. I was born on the aviano military base in Italy." I told her, laughing at her surprise.

"Wow really! I'm not really used to other military kids. Back in Korea I didn't really get along with the rest of the kids on the base. Not that there were many of us. All my friends were native Koreans. And-" Well I didn't really understand the rest of what she said, considering she stopped speaking english and began speaking Korean. I could tell by just how animated she was that she didn't even notice, so I just sat there smirking into my drink and nodding when I felt was appropriate. I wonder how long it would take before she noticed.

The answer a long time. She suddenly stopped mid sentence eyes wide.

"Why didn't you stop me you, you jerk!" Nari yelled at me "You don't know how many times i've done that. I feel so embarrassed!"

"Don't be, it was cute."

Did I really just say that? I didn't even mean to, It just left my mouth. Nari just smiled and looked away.

"I still feel embarrassed." she whispered, still not looking at me.

"What school are you going to anyway?"

"I actually had an audition at Hollywood Arts today, have you heard of that school?"

"Yeah, I actually go to Hollywood Arts." My phone beeped "School starts tomorrow, isn't it a bit late to have an audition?" I took this time to check my phone. One missed call from Kat and one text message from Andre.

ANDRE:

Hey, Kat go invited to a party in the hills. Don't ask me how. You down?

That's probably why Kat had called me.

"Are you even listening to me!" Nari pouted. I quickly tell him that i'm going and turn my attention back to Nari.

"No, sorry." Laughing hard, when she pouted even more. My phone beeped again, i checked quickly. Nothing much, just Andre telling me to meet up at his house later so we could drive over as a group. "Sorry, i'm all yours now. What were you saying?"

"Nothing." she said still pouting.

I couldn't help but stare at her lips. "Hey, I actually have to go get ready for this party but you should give me your phone number. We're definitely going to hang out soon." It wasn't a question, so I just passed her the phone. She rolled her eyes but still put her number in. I got up and wished her good luck on her audition and left the shop.

Admittedly with a bounce in my step.

After leaving the coffee shop, I went home. It was only 6:45, so I still had some time before I had to go over to Andre's house.

I went straight to bed.

My phone was right next to my ear when it started ringing, causing me to jolt awake. I unlocked my phone looking at the clock it was only 7:20. I had a couple missed texts from Beck and Andre. One missed call from Kat. Before I could check any of the messages Kat popped up again.

"Sup Kitty." I said, answering on the first ring.

Kat giggled a bit "Andre and Beck have been texting you."

"Yeah I was sleeping."

"I figured, well they wanted to tell you that they already over there at andre's house. They're waiting for you."

"Thanks." I quickly get dressed and run out the door. Andre and his grandmother only lived a few blocks down from me. So I got there in no time.

Beck answered the door. "There you are! Been trying to talk to you forever."

"Sleeping." Was all I said as he lead me through the house to Andre's room. I parked myself in the chair by Andre's recording software.

"Man it feels like it's been forever since we hung out." And just like that I was in a bad mood again. I still don't know how I would go about bring this up. I don't even know if i'm overreacting or not. Was I just being too sensitive?

"Yeah, i've just been busy." Wait, why did I just blame myself?

"Well try to free up some time next time." Beck laughed but he had no idea how furious I was becoming. Did he seriously have no idea that he and the rest of them have been ditching me?

Luckily, Andre came into the room then holding brown paper bags. "What's up Robbie?"

"Nothing much. Are the girls meeting us here?"

"I don't think so. Tori's going to met us there. I did invite Jade to pregame with us but- well you know." Andre finished looking at Beck. Jade and Beck don't haven't had the best relationship since they've broken up. "Hope Kat shows up."

There's something going on between the two of them. There trying to be sneaky about it but i'm pretty sure everyone already knows about it.

Beck just rolled his eyes, obviously thinking the same as me.

"I'm about to mix some drinks." Andre announced. Despite the fact that I was still a bit mad it was easy to get back into the swing of things. Beck ranted a bit about some of the girls he recently went out on dates with, and just how absolutely boring they were. I had a feeling that theses girls weren't nearly as boring as he claimed, just not "Jade-like". Andre played us some of the new track he's been working on with the girls. None of them were close to being done but they were still great. If Andre isn't a world famous producer in a few years, i'll eat my foot. After that he too talked about girls. I mean what did you expect from a group of teenage guys? I did have to control myself a bit. Hearing him talk about other girls, while knowing there's something going on between him and Kat made me uneasy. Kat was like a little sister to me, I would just hate to see her get hurt.

And then suddenly it was my turn to talk about the girls in my life.

Silence filled the room, as the two of them just waited for me to talk. Sigh. I hated when this happened. The amount of girls in my life was nowhere the same as the other two. But I knew I had to give them something. "I met this girl the coffee shop by my house." I reluctantly told them. They perked up immediately, I didn't talk about girls often.

"Alright man! Is she hot?" Beck always asking the important questions.

"Very."

"Wait." Andre spoke "You say you met her in a coffee shop? So you approached her?"

I could feel my face get hot "Well no, she came up to me actually."

"Oh." Andre said, clearly disappointed. They were always trying to get him to go up and talk to girls.

"Name?" Beck said saving me from more shame than what I already felt.

I was about to answer when-"ANDRE!" Andre's grandmother yelled from the other side of the house. Making us jump in surprise. I forgot she was home.

"What grandma!" He yelled back clearly annoyed.

"There's someone moving outside the house. There's someone trying to get in!" Everyone quickly get to there feet. We grabbed random large objects from the room and ran to the living room.

"What do you mean someone's in the house!" Andre questioned swinging the keyboard in his hands wildly.

"Outside dummy!" his grandma yelled.

So here we were hugging the outside wall, slowly creeping toward the corner. Clutching ridiculous household items. Andre holding his keyboard, Beck holding a lamp above his head and me clutching a folding chair for dear life. As we got to the corner of the house we could definitely hear someone moving about.

Andre began making signs with hands.

"What are you doing!" I whispered.

"I'm telling everyone the game plan!" he started up with the hand signs again.

"What are we, Navy Seals?" Beck spit out "English, use your words!"

"I was saying, we going to run out together and hit them."

"Really? Wow we would have never thought of that." I hissed at him. "Thanks captain!"

"On three okay?" We nodded.

"One...two…" We got into battle positions "Three!" We ran around the corner, screaming at the top of our lungs. Then we suddenly stopped in our tracks. Staring back at us in equal amounts of confusion were three alley cats.

"Oh Come on!" Andre yelled "Grandma!" Andre yelled again storming way.

Jade

You knew it was going to be a good party when you could hear the music blasting two blocks away. I turned down my own music and rolled down the windows just letting the music invade my space and take control of me. Within seconds I was belting out lyrics and jumping up and down. I knew I looked like an idiot, all you had to do was look at the people in the car beside me, but I didn't give a fuck.

The light finally turned green and I floored it. I hate the feeling of air on my face so I rolled back up the windows and played my own music. Usually people played pop music when getting pumped for a party, not me I preferred classical music. Currently it was just me in my car, not that I would change it for anyone. Well except maybe for Kat and only because she might actually cry if I didnt.

The dance floor was crowded and I loved it. Currently crammed and surrounded on all side, I jumped up and down to the beat. Screaming my head off, not that anyone could hear me over the speakers. Three song later, I break off from the crowd to go get a drink.

There's actually a line but i'm Jade West, I don't wait in lines. So I push my way to the front and pour me a cup, smiling wide at everyone before leaving the kitchen. Now I was standing on the outskirts of the dance floor, sipping my drink. I should probably go find Tori and Kat, but i'm having too much fun by myself.

A short distance in front of my was a girl dancing to the music, the surrounding people giving her a lot of space. Not that she was bad. She was actually very good, the people around her had out there phones recording her. Looking closer I noticed her eyes were closed completely engrossed in the music.

The song switched and she stopped dancing, walking off the floor exhausted standing a few feet from me. I ignored her and kept sipping my drink and watching the dance floor. After a minute a the DJ played that new Panda song and the crowd lost its mind.

I was halfway there when I had an idea, with a smirk I turn around and drag the girl with me. She was shocked but didn't pull away. I led us to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. This song wasn't really meant for two people to dance together so I just did my own thing. The song after was a slower one so I turned and pulled to me. Grabbing her hips, slowly moving my hands up and down. It took her no time to start grinding on me . I let my hands move downward, grabbing a handful when I reached what I was looking for. She raised her eyebrows at me, but didn't pull away so I took it apon myself to do it again.

"Carefull now." she whispered in my ear, before biting me. Causing what only could be described as the best sort of pain. Lets just say my body was reacting very positively.

I trailed my hand up her exposed toned midsection, completely mesmerized by the dragon tattoos that danced along her caramel seemed to continue on her back. I turned her around, admittedly a lot more forceble than I meant to but the small moan that escaped her didn't go unnoticed.

I barely got a look at them before she swung back around and threw her, also tattooed, arms around my neck. We grinded on each other while into the next song. This time it was her hands that grabbed my, admittedly bigger, ass. And she didn't stop there. Out of nowhere she began sucking on my neck...fuck.

The second the song ended, I grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs. As soon as the door closed behind us we went at it. Making her walk back until she fall on to the bed. Me straddling her.

"This is your only chance to leave." I leaned down and whispered huskily to her "If you stay, you're all mine."

She didn't say anything, so I took that as she was indeed staying.

"Shirt off, now." I ordered and she followed. My tongue attacked her nipples instantly. I covered her mouth with one of my hands to stop her from drawing attention us as I started biting and flicking her nipple with my tongue.

I plunged my hand into her panties, stopping a bit to play with the little bit of hair she had there before inserting two fingers into her already wet core. I fingered her as fast as i could, my mouth leaving her nipple to go make out with her instead. Shortly after her back arched and she tightened around my fingers.

Being thrown on my back was something I could get used to. She skipped the foreplay and went straight to work. Pulling down my shorts, and attacking my clit. God damn she was good at this. With every flick of the tongue my body lifted off the bed. I was barely able to stop myself from shouting. I was close. "Faster."

"What?" She said stopping entirely, smile on her face.

This bitch. "Faster!" I repeated

"Say please." This fucking bitch! But I could already feel the waves of pleasure slowly leaving my disappearing so I did what I was told. Getting what she wanted she get back to work. I was so close just a few-a few

"Tori!" The name shocked both us.

Great, it wasn't enough that the damn latina invaded my every thought normally; now she had to do it when I climaxed too! Slowly I tilted my head up to like at the girl in between my legs.

"Nari." She said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My name's Nari… not Tori."

"Well of course it isn't!" I yelled at her, getting angrier by the second. "Why would I say your name? I don't even know you!"

"Okay." Nari said getting up from the bed, clearly hurt. She quickly got dressed and left the room.

I finally found Kat and Tori standing in the backyard.

"Jade!" Tori yelled when she noticed me, running toward me obviously drunk. She ran right into to me. Come on! You're literally the person i want to see right now. But I couldn't stop myself from snaking my arm around her waist. Kat followed shortly after.

"Where's the guys?" I asked noticing their absence. Which was weird considering it was almost one.

"Oh, they're on their way. Apparently Andre's grandmother wouldn't let them leave." Kat giggled. I didn't question further, that women was fucking crazy.

"Look i'm going to go. You going to be okay looking over miss drunk over here until they get her?"

"Yeah, i'll be fine." Tori was acting pretty wild, but I really didn't want to be here anymore. So I left and made my way through the mansion. I was halfway to my car when I noticed to two large figures standing around. I made my way toward them, suddenly having an idea.

"Hey Turker, Finn!" I yelled as I slowly made my way up toward them.

"Hey what's up Jade!" Finn said.

"Nothing much. Look i'm leaving but Kat and Tori are staying and Tori's off her ass. Andre's gonna be here soon but you guys need to make sure nothing happens to them until then, Okay?" I tell them glaring.

"Bodyguard duty got it." Turker said.

"I'm serious. Whatever happens to them happens to you."

"You know you don't scare me, right?" Turker said.

"Then you're a fucking idiot." I said before getting in my car and taking off.


	2. Jade

Jade

When my alarm went off so did the time bombs in my head. "Fuck you." I groaned. Face down I struggled to find the damn thing. My hands knocking down everything on my dresser. After a few second the death clock was a on the floor smashed to pieces. My pearphone was the next thing to go off and this time I actually whimpered, and Jade West doesn't whimper, it hurt so bad. Burying my head in my pillow didn't help and the phone didn't relent so I picked it up and put it to my ear. Unluckily at that moment the ringing stopped.

"Well guess i'm up." I said. Climbing out of bed was its own challenge. Swing my legs over the side made me dizzy and standing made my room spin but I managed to make it to the bathroom. I undressed and turned on the shower and let it run. The person in the mirror looked like a mess. My hair was matted to one side, and drool ran up my cheeks. A well needed shower later and naked in my room my phone beeped.

 **KitKat**

Hey you up? Can you drive me to school?

Immediately I knew something was up. This is Kat were talking about she didn't text in complete sentences. There was no lol or emojis not even a "Jadey." I quickly agree and asked her what's wrong.

 **KitKat**

Thanks. I'll be alright just somethings that happened last night after you left. Can you also pick up Tori too. I kinda want to see both my girls right now.

Last night? I swear to god if Turker and Finn let something happen to Kat they're in for a world of pain. Knowing them they tried sleeping with her and if that's the case i'll kill them. I quickly tell her i'm on my way and text Tori, even though I really didn't want to be anywhere near her, and throw on something to wear and i'm out the door and in my car speeding down road. Tori's house is on the way so i pull into her driveway first and honk my horn rapidly. _Come on Tori._ I give the horn a couple more honks, i hate waiting. After a while Tori walked out the door an annoyed look on her face. "You know my parents hate you right" She said as she walked toward me. I just shrug and take off as soon as she's climbs in the passenger's side. "So a visit from Miss West how unexpected, what miss me?" She said leaning over the center arm hovering a little bit too close. The face that she was wearing a VERY low cropped shirt didn't help. My breath caught in my throat for just a moment.

"Kat made me pick you up." I said. The smile on her face quickly dropped and she turned her face trying her best to keep her eyes on the road. It hurt my heart to see her look like that, especially from something I said. Which i know is a bit surprising, since i know i have a bit of a reputation for tormenting her. But ever since these unwanted feeling for the latina popped up it just doesn't have the same enjoyment it once did. Of course I still torment her every now and then, you know for appearances can't have people catching on to how I really feel. "God damnit Vega, you would think being friends with me would have given you a backbone by now." I told her giving her a quick a glance, this time a huge smile was plastered on her face. "What?" I see as i pull into Kat's driveway and honk once and wait. Tori gives me a look for that but I just stick my tongue out at her.

"You know you called me you friend, right?" Tori continued.

Wait did I really? Come on Jade get your shit together. "I don't know what you're talking about." and give the horn a gentle tap.

"Nope, I differently heard the word friend." Tori pressed on.

"Fine. Were friends happy?" I snapped at her. For a second I feared she'll be hurt again but her smile only grew wider.

"Very." Thankfully Kat came outside right then.

I'm on her as soon as she gets in the car. "What's wrong? I swear if Turker or Finn tried anything i'm going to gut them!"

"It's nothing like that!" Kat said quickly turning a bit red. "Well… it's Andre. Everything was going great after you left and he showed up. We danced and we even kissed. But I had left the dance floor to go to the bathroom and when i get back his kissing this other girl! I just don't get him. One minute everything's going perfect and then he does something like that!" Kat finished close to tears.

I just suck my teeth and back out the driveway. I'm not going to waste my breath with this, i can only tell Kat the same thing so my times. I've known Andre longer than any of them, only beck had me beat and only by a few months, and trust me when I say Andre isn't exactly a one women man. Luckily Tori took up the call and talked to her but it didn't seem like whatever she was saying was making much of a difference. So while we waited at an redlight i pulled out my phone and sent Andre a text.

 **Andre**

Kat is sad. FIX IT NOW! We're going to have a talk soon. Be scared.

Within seconds Kat's phone was ringing "Yeah it's Andre!" and just like that she was back to normal. Me and Tori both rolled our eyes. The rest of the car ride went by pretty uneventfully. Kat stayed on the phone with Andre and Tori sang along to the rainbow and I glancing at her every so often.

We pulled into the school fairly early so the parking lot was fairly full. "Yeah Robbie!" Kat yelled and ran from the car. Robbie was standing at the double doors surprising without that damn puppet of his. Hell must have frozen over.

"Woah Robbie without Rex." Tori voicing what I already noticed. I grab my backup purse and throw it over my shoulder and pull the door handle. "Looks like Nari's going to be good for him."

In an instant everything about last night came flooding back to me at the sound of her name. I stop and turn my head to Tori. "What did you say?" Surely i heard her wrong.

"Yeah apparently Robbie talking to this new girl Nari-" That could be anybody. I mean Nari's a pretty common name right?

"-I met her the pretty last night-" There was a lot of people at that party.

"-She has theses really cool dragon tattoos-" Fuck.

I slam the door shut. Breath. Inhale and exhale. "FUCK!" I scream as I throw punch after punch at my steering wheel. I'm sure i was causing a scene but whatever.

"JADE!" Tori yelled trying to get her hand around my wrist. "JADE WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Fuck this." I say completely ignoring her question and digging into my purse looking for the joint i knew had to be somewhere at the bottom. I find it quick enough, then take the lighter out of the glove department and light it.

"Jade, you can't smoke that here!"

"Watch me." I tell her as I take a hit. "What is little miss perfect gonna ran away?" I say the last part in my patented "Tori" voice.

Tori looks around nervously. Most people were already inside and ones left couldn't care less about them. "Well can you atleast tell me what's wrong?"

I take another hit and close my eyes. The weed already taking effect. "I met this girl yesterday and let's just say it didn't end well." I take another hit. "Get out." I tell her turning back on my car.

"What why?"

"Can't deal with this today. I'm going back home."

"What, no! Why dont you tell me what happened last night maybe i can help." I really don't think you can.

I took another hit.

"Well whatever it is i'll be there with you all day. You'll be okay." Tori said placing her hand on my thigh, smiling and looking me in the eyes.

And just like that I was hers. I took the key out of the ignition.

We seat in silence for a secound then thought came to mind and a smile to my face. "Here." I say holding out the joint to her.

"JADE!"

"What I can't be the only one high. Please Tori." Saying her first name must have been the icing on the cake because she took it from and exhaled deeply.


	3. Robbie

Robbie 

"Ahh, another year of school." Sikowitz said, he was up in front pacing back and forth. "Another year of personal growth. Drama. Intrigue. I do hope everyone had a wonderful summer." Everyone gave him an half hearted yep.

"How was your summer Sikowitz?" Kat called from the back of the room next to Andre.

"Great, thanks for asking. That's why you're my favorite student." Sikowitz said.

"Thanks for telling us how you really feel." I say. Andre and Beck nodding in agreement.

"Ahh but it is the truth!" Sikowitz said finally standing still. It was. But I couldn't blame him it was hard for people not to instantly love Kat. Some would say impossible. Even last night Nari took an instant liking to her. We had got to the party pretty late last night, but the party was still in full swing. It looked like the party had moved to the front lawn when we pulled in. "Damn!" Beck said staring up at the mansion. It was a huge house in his defence. Andre just smiled. The second we got out the car Beck was swarmed by girl, as was customary, but he ignored them all. But then didn't seem to notice, they still clinged to him. It was plain to see him getting more frustrated by the second. So pulled him away from the mob "Sorry girls." I said politely as I lead him through the door.

There was a lot of people outside but at least twice as many was inside. "Holy!" I yelled over the roar of the music. The whole room had be converted to a dance floor and a stage had be set at one end. A disco ball hung from the ceiling sendling white flakes across the room. Everyone was jumping around to the music. "Look!" Andre yelled in my ear, pointing into the crowd. In the middle of the dance floor a skinny boy was throwing his arm and legs around. The girls next to him trying their best to move away from him.

"Is- Is that sinjin?" I say looking a little harder. "It is! Oh man Sinjin." No one could ever say that Sinjin wasn't resourceful. This isn't the first time that Sinjin just popped up at one of these parties. Weather he was actually ever invited or just came I couldn't say but he was always around.

"Come on, let's go see if he knows where the girls are." Beck said laughing his ass off. Andre tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Sinjin yelled, still dancing wildly.

"Hey, you've seen the girls around anywhere?" Andre asked.

"Last I saw they were in the back." He said before diving even further into the crowd and grabbing a girl and surprisingly enough she danced with him, equally as wildly. A few moments later they were tongue dancing.

We watched in pure amazement.

"You know what? Guys I think we have Sinjin all fucked up." Andre said after a while. Beck and I burst out laughing.

The backyard was just as crowded as the front but Kat and Tori was there. We walked up to them. Tori was talking loudly to these two huge guys I didn't know. When we came close enough one of them gave Beck a fist bump.

"Was starting to think you guys were coming." The other one said.

"Don't even ask." Andre said, fist bumping him.

They left soon after. "Where's Jade?" I asked looking around for her. Kat told us that she had wanted to leave so she just took off. Which started Beck up, he claimed she was rude and didn't care about anybody except herself. After that we just sat in the back chatting, at some point someone came over handed them a joint and walked off.

Out of nowhere a someone jumped on my back, a pair of tattooed arms wrapped around my shoulders. "I hoped you would be here!" I turned my head to see Nari smiling at me. Alcohol and weed on her breath. She climbed off my back and hugged me. The gang just watched us. Andre and Beck sent me a pointed look.

"Hey this is Nari." I told them. "The girl from the coffee shop." I said to Andre and Beck in particular. Beck looked her up and down, nodding. Andre just raised one eyebrow "Where going to talk about this later" it said.

"HI!" Kat said hugging her. And from there they just jumped right into conversation, smiling and laughing as if they've know each other forever. Slowly the rest of us hopped into the conversation. She told everyone about her Hollywood Art audition and how she aced it. "I'm going to major in dancing, but I love to sing too." Next thing i know the girls were singing together. After that they walked away leaving us alone so we talked for a while before going to the dance floor ourselves. I danced with Nari. Andre was somewhere off dancing with Kat. Beck finally put Jade aside, at least for a minute, and was dancing with some blonde girl.

We walked out the house as the party ended everyone exhausted. "Wait until you meet Jade. You'll love her." Drunk Tori was telling Nari. "Well!" The guys and I said at the same time. "Don't listen to them. She amazing."

Kat was strangely silent as I hugged her goodbye but I guess she was just tired. Nari kissed me before she got into her car and went home.

"It's the first day, you know what that means. Andre and Kat your up." Sikowitz said bring me back to the present.

They walked up to the front of the room. "Okay." Sikowitz said rubbing his chin. "Let's see. Ahh I know. You two are married with children and you Kat have just caught him in bed. Go." He clapped his hands.

Both of them looked embarrassed, avoiding the others eyes. But then Kat started crying. A series of tears ran down her cheeks. She slowly fell to the ground holding her legs. "How-" She stopped her throat tightening, "How could you!" she wailed. Everyone, including Andre, jumped back.

"Everything was going Great!" Kat jumped to her feet and got in Andre's face. He just stood there still shocked. "Perfect." She screamed her fist landing on his chest then another one. "Then you had to go and kiss that girl at the party. You had to ruin everything!" The punches were falling freely now.

"I'm sorry!" Andre said, looking genuinely sorry, grabbing her arms and holding her close to him. "I'm sorry!" Kat cried into his chest.

The room fell silent. The only sound was Kat's sobs.

Sikowitz jumped up clapping. "Bravo!" The class joined in. Andre and kat when back to their seat, noticeable on different side of the room. "Well I don't envy whoever has to follow that! Let's see. Josh and Sara up front!"

My phone beeped in my pocket as Sikowitz gave them their scene.

 **Nari**

I'm so lost. Help me!

I smile and ask wheres shes at.

 **Nari**

Lost remember :)

I tell her i'll be there, where their was, in a moment. "Sikowitz i'm going to the bathroom." He just shooed me away. I left the room as quietly as possible. The hallway was empty except for Jade and Tori walking toward me. "Hi, Robbie!" Tori said as they passed. "Alright calm down." I heard Jade say.

I stopped at a junction where four hallways met. I pick one at random and set out to find a lost girl.


End file.
